Kamikawa Takaya
Perfil thumb|250px|Kamikawa Takaya *'Nombre: '上川隆也（かみかわ たかや) *'Nombre (romaji):' Kamikawa Takaya *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' Me & Su Corporation Dramas *No Side Game (TBS, 2019) *Shitsuji Saionji no Meisuiri 2 (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Shinhannin (WOWOW, 2018) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) *A Corpse is Buried Under Sakurako's Feet (Fuji TV, 2017) *Guard Center 24 (NTV / 2016) - Shogo Nonomura *Shizumanu Taiyo (WOWOW / 2016) - Hajime Onchi *Angel Heart (NTV / 2015) - Ryo Saeba *Specialist 3 (TV Asahi / 2015) - Wakahiro Sagami * Hanasaki Mai ga Damatte Inai 2 (NTV / 2015) - Ken Soma *Specialist 2 (TV Asahi / 2014) - Wakahiro Sagami *Girls in the Bar (TBS / 2014) - Tojiro Tadamori *Hanasaki Mai ga Damatte Inai (NTV / 2014) - Ken Soma *Iryu Sosa 3 (TV Asahi / 2013) - Satoshi Itomura *Lady Joker (WOWOW / 2013) - Yuichiro Goda *Iryu Sosa 2 (TV Asahi / 2012) - Satoshi Itomura *Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (NTV / 2012) - Haruki Minamoto *Stepfather Step (TBS, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Pandora 3 (WOWOW, 2011) *Kasha (TV Asahi, 2011) *Iryu Sosa (TV Asahi, 2011) *Sakura kara no Tegami (NTV, 2011) *Quartet (TBS, 2011) *Gakeppuchi no Eri (TV Asahi, 2010, ep8) *Marks no Yama (WOWOW, 2010) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010, ep1) *Akahana no Sensei (NTV, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep7-8) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Yagyu Ichizoku no Inbo (TV Asahi, 2008) *Lupin no Shosoku (WOWOW, 2008) *Ryokiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) *Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) *Swan no Baka (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shindo 0 (WOWOW, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Warui Yatsura (TV Asahi, 2007) * Akechi Mitsuhide es Oda Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2007) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Sokoku (WOWOW, 2005) *Ame to Yume no Ato ni (TV Asahi, 2005, ep9) *Saigo no Chuushingura (NHK, 2004) *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Koi wo Nannen Yasundemasu ka SP (TBS, 2001) *Mama no Idenshi (TBS, 2002) *Shounentachi 3 (NHK, 2002) *Shounentachi 2 (NHK, 2001) *Shin Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 2001) *Shiroi Kage (TBS, 2001) *Kimi ga Oshietekureta Koto (TBS, 2000) *Cinderella wa Nemuranai (NTV, 2000) *P.S. Genki desu, Shunpei (TBS, 1999) *Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Ao no Jidai (TBS, 1998) *Shounentachi (NHK, 1998) *Tsuki no kagayaku yoru dakara (Fuji TV, 1997) *Mori Motonari (NHK, 1997) *Ryoma ga Yuku (TBS, 1997) *Himawari (NHK, 1996) *Daichi no Ko (NHK, 1995) Películas *Dogs Without Names | Inu ni Namae wo Tsukeru hi (2015) - Yusuke Maeda *The Tale of Princess Kaguya | Kaguya-Hime no Monogatari (2013) - Ishitsukuri no Miko (voice) *The Serialist | Niryu Shosetsuka (2013) - Ippei Akabane *Arakawa Under the Bridge The Movie (2012) - Seki Ichinomiya *Kaibutsu-kun (2011) - Vysharu *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Ragan-hen (2009) - voice *I Want to Be a Shellfish (2008) *Paco and the Magical Picture Book (2008) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) *Always - Zoku 3chome no Yuhi (2007) *Lorelei (2005) *Spy Sorge (2003) *Owls' Castle (1999) *Gamera 3: Incomplete Struggle (1998) *Tokyo Nocturne (1997) Doblaje *Buscando a Dory - Voz de Hank (2016) Premios *'7th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (03-04):' Mejor Actor de reparto para Shiroi Kyoto *'5th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (01-02):' Mejor Actor de Reparto para Shin Omizu no Hanamichi *'4th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (00-01):' Mejor Actor de Reparto para Kimi ga Oshietekureta Koto *'3rd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (99-00):' Mejor Actor de Reparto para Cinderella wa Nemuranai *'2nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (98-99):' Mejor Actor de Reparto para Omizu no Hanamichi *'23rd Japan Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto para Owls' Castle (1999) *'18th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto para Ao no Jidai (1998) *'21st Japan Academy Awards:' Revelacion Tokyo Nocturne (1997) Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:JActor